Tsukasa's Question
by Spirit 4rcher
Summary: Within The World, there is a user named Tsukasa who wonders about simple things that turn out complex. He wonders of a question, as the answer is kept out of reach from him.


I picked .hack//sign by random. I was looking at the anime category and saw that 0 had been placed by it. I chose at random to do a .hack story for the first time. I believe it is complete randomness, and just a bit of writing that I'm not fond of, but went along with it anyway. (:

This is a one-shot, which dives into the question, 'Does Aura dream as she sleeps throughout the series?' So this story takes place during the series of course, and this is what I believe happens when Aura dreams.

Beta'd by my good, grammer nazi friend.

---

.Hack//Sign © Bandai

---

Within the unknown location of The World, Tsukasa sat the bedside of the sleeping girl, simply known as Aura. Ever since the day he was trapped within The World, not able to escape, he sat at her side, just wondering what was to happen next. The one question that he constantly thought of was, 'What does she dream about?'

_Maha stared at the child's happy face which looked at him brightly. The child, named Aura, as she was in known to only a select few in The World, played with Maha's hat which she swiped from his head. She giggled as she placed the hat a top her head, fitting her perfectly. The child's giggles made Maha's ears perk up a bit. Seeing a child laugh would make you happy as well, wouldn't it?_

_The sky was a bright, and beautiful sky blue. Few stray clouds scattered across the sky, but since they were so white and thin, they posed no threat for rain at all. The ground was filled with the greenest grass you could ever imagine. It felt lush and soft to the persons' virtual touch. The scattered trees swayed only slightly, as a light wind blew, rustling the leaves that hung on tight to their homes. It was a beautiful day, with a light scent of tulips in the air, if you could smell. The tulips were not in sight, but up the hill which was not far away._

_Maha quickly looked up from Aura, and behind him. The sound of tree leaves, as well as grass being disturbed caught his sensitive cat ears. He stood up and quietly lifted his body off the ground, as he would anywhere else and floated towards the forest of trees behind him. Aura looked at him in question, thinking it was maybe a level one monster scurrying around. They were small, and harmless to them since they were non-playable characters, meaning they were in high power if a user decided to use them as target practice._

_As Maha advanced closer towards the forest, a user popped out, causing Maha to fly quickly back to Aura, in case of an attack. He was her protector after all. The user was tan skinned and bore short, red armor as their defense around their chest, arms and waist. A large blade was hung behind their back, showing that they were in the class of Heavy Blade. She scrambled to her feet while holding her head, muttering, 'Owww..' This made Aura smile as she watched more users fall into the open field._

_A total of three more users came out onto the field. A female wave master, who wore a dark and light, green dress, along with her staff at her side. A male blade master, whose armor only consisted of boots, a shoulder shield and a unique type of skirt thing over his waist. His upper body was painted, half blue as well as from his eyes, past his cheeks._

_Another was a female heavy axman. It didn't seem she wore any sort of defense, but her clothing seemed to have been a dress, modified to her liking. A long, light blue skirt was fitted under a uniqe design which stopped at a bit below her stomach. Her arms were covered in half sleeves, and chest covered by a short top. A unique necklace holding a bird-like figure, a symbol for an organization possibly. The item that stood out the most on her, were two wings that stood behind her back. Although small, they gave her a graceful look._

_"You should have watched where you were going," the blade master laughed._

_"I knew exactly where I was going! It's just, something was in the way! That was all!" the heavy blade shouted towards the male._

_"But if you were more observant, you would have seen it," the wave master smiled slyly as the heavy blade just huffed, finishing the conversation._

_Aura and Maha still stood where they were, observing them. Aura's smile was brighter, as she waved her hand shyly at them, catching their attention. All smiled back towards the little girl, and approached her. Maha, unsure of the group, floated above and behind Aura, but kept his distance in case of trouble._

_"Hey, Aura! How have you been?" the heavy blade questioned towards the child._

_She simply nodded, confirming she was fine._

_"That's good," the wave master smiled._

_"Where is Tsukasa? Was he not behind us?" the heavy axman questioned lightly._

_"Oh yeah... HEY TSUKASA, WE'RE OVER HERE!" the heavy blade shouted towards the forest._

_A few minutes passed until Maha heard the disturbance of the leaves and grass once more. Before he knew it, out popped another user, but was known to him. Tsukasa, the confined wave master appeared. He pulled his staff out of the forest which had gotten caught by a low branch and ran towards the small group._

_"I'm sorry, I just found something interesting while we were walking," he apologized in a soft voice._

_"Yeah, well, you shouldn't stray, because we could have left you miles behind, and you would never have found us again!" the heavy blade complained to the small boy._

_"I'm sorry Mimiru..," he bowed his head._

_"It's not your fault, sometimes I find interesting things in The World too, and get distracted," the heavy axman comforted Tsukasa with her soft words, making his head rise up again, then look down once more, to find Aura holding his hand._

_She smiled sweetly at him, as she gently pulled his arm towards the hill filled with the tulips._

_"You want to play, Aura?" he asked._

_She nodded as Maha followed closely from above. The rest of the users followed as they walked towards the field of flowers. And for a while, they played, chasing each other about, eventually forgetting there was ever a world outside The World. The only thing they had kept in mind, that each one of them was there, and somewhat real._

Tsukasa sat the bedside of the sleeping Aura, still wondering of his question, until he decided to meet Mimiru since she had logged on just then. Once again, he quietly wondered if there was a body for him outside of The World. Erasing the thoughts from his mind, he quietly transported himself out of the unknown location, and away from his fears and questions.


End file.
